Maybe More
by TwilaCute
Summary: Remus like-likes Sirius. Sirius like-likes Remus. The problem? They both think the other doesn't like-like them. Cue meddling Marauders and Lily. Warning: Slash. RemusSirius Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: PLEASE READ: THIS STORY CONTAINS HOMOSEXUAL PEOPLE AND HOMOSEXUAL PEOPLE KISSING! THE PAIRING IS REMUS LUPIN X SIRIUS BLACK, MARAUDER ERA.**

**Don't like? Don't read. You have been warned. If you go to flame me… well, see the notice at the bottom. That's where the disclaimer is too, All-ye-people-who-wish-to-sue-me!**

**TwilaCute**

Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Plain fact, sitting there in front of you; Remus was a werewolf. A monster; a creature of the moon, unable to feel emotions on any kind of level because _he didn't deserve them_. He could _kill_ people, _murder_ them until the sun peaked over the trees. _He didn't deserve emotions._

However, he couldn't help it. The weird, churning feeling in the pit of his stomach when **he** was around, the higher octave that his voice rose to whenever **he** asked him a question. Sure, he knew that, if he could have the emotion of love, he'd be homosexual, gay or what-ever-other-words-there-are-to-describe-the-manner. But Remus himself couldn't feel _love_ for **him**; at least, that's what he told himself, to relieve the stress on his mind about his 'non-existent emotions' for the dark-haired boy.

Besides, werewolves couldn't feel anything. They're wild, territorial and possessive creatures that, if ever they bothered to get married, would get married to _female_ werewolves. Not _male_ humans. _Never_ to a human, be it male or female.

Sirius Black had a huge dilemma to face: his reputation or his sexuality? The poor, browny-black haired boy recently found out he was attracted to men. Not women, not birds, hell not even toads, but men. And not just any old man: a single man, a tawny-haired 'hottie' that Sirius just so happened to be best friends with. Which made it all the harder.

He wasn't gay. He wasn't interested in men like Sirius. He didn't look at Sirius the same way Sirius looked at him. He didn't know the impact he had on Sirius' day whenever he smiled at him. For example, Sirius had woken up extremely late and had panicked to the brink of what Minnie McGonagall would say (for he was sure they had Transfiguration today) when he chuckled from the bed opposite and announced it was a _Saturday_.

One of the reasons Sirius loved him was because of that. Sirius, afterwards, had grinned sheepishly and asked what book he was reading. This time, he was genuinely interested in what the gold-flecked-eyed boy was saying. He _cared_ about the details of the book that he was describing.

But he wasn't gay so Sirius had to either brush it off as a crush and go back to liking 'birds' or dump the fan-club and join his. Because everyone knew he had one.

James Potter was pissed. Not in the drunk sense (he had Saturdays for that) but in the sense that his two bloody blind best mates had it bad for one another and wouldn't _admit their damn feelings for each other and get into a bloody relationship!_ Sure, James could understand that, if they were to break up, the Marauders would be in total disarray and most likely be in pieces but at the present moment, he'd rather that than what he was seeing at the moment.

They were sat at opposite ends of the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room and, although being very discreet about it, were sneaking glances at the other and blushing. Okay, so maybe Sirius wasn't blushing but he was turning a darker shade around his cheeks and getting rather flustered. Remus, being a naïve nuisance (only at the present moment; Remus couldn't be a nuisance if he tried!), didn't actually notice this.

James felt like doing three things. One: banging his head against the wall. Two: yelling 'GET A ROOM!' and saving the entire Gryffindor House from this _torture_. Or three: transfigure his quill in a chain and handcuffs, lock the two of them together, shove them in a broom cupboard, lock the door and swallow the key. Frankly, he preferred number three by far.

Lily Evans was considerably annoyed. Not only was this not turning out like her fan-girl side had imagined (Lily had a very vivid imagination) but they were completely ignoring the fact. Sirius, despite Lily hating the very ground he walked upon, needed to open his eyes, grab Remus' robes and snog him 'til the next full moon. And Remus, bless his tiny, naïve soul, needed to get a backbone, throw down the damn romance novel he was flicking through – because really, he was admiring Sirius' new scarf – and cuddle up against his soon-to-be-lover.

Oh yes. Because if they didn't do either of those things soon, Lily was going to get pissed off so bad not even Peeves would cross her. And a pissed Lily was not a good Lily. Take advice from James on that one. He'd been stabbed enough over the years. Of course, the scars from the hexes she'd given him, he promptly named his 'Battle Scars' and sprouted pathetic poetry on why his love for Lily was like a war that would be won. One day.

It seemed, though Lily hated to admit it, that James had also become increasingly annoyed with his best friends' antics. In fact, he was so annoyed that Lily was sitting _alone_ at a table. _Alone_. And it didn't feel nice like she expected it to. No, it felt love-less.

Peter Pettigrew, despite common opinion, was not a half-wit. He could see from miles off – this was good, considering how terrible his eye-sight was – that one Remus Lupin and one Sirius Black were **really** caught up on one another. In fact, being the non-half-wit he was, he could actually come up with a half-decent plan. Because, like the rest of Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw (the Hufflepuffs didn't quite understand love), Peter was seriously annoyed that his two mates weren't together. They loved one another, for crying out loud; how much more proof did they need?

It wasn't until Lily and James cornered him after the final lesson one Friday (Transfiguration) that Peter decided upon telling them his plan.

Now all it needed to do was work.

Madam Pince's library was an especially good place to hold Part A of the fabled plan. Lily, being the model student she is, managed to, in James' words, 'sweet-talk Madam Pince into letting them use the library'. However, the main reason for his anguish at this situation was that a; Lily was his girlfriend, after years of *cough*pestering*cough* and b; Madam Pince was able to resist James' own charms, which barely anyone could do.

Back on topic, James was ready to initiate Part A of the nicknamed plan,_ Operation: Get the Two Thunderheads to Realise Their Emotions and Start Making Out_. Of course, Lily shortened it to _Operation: Black Loves Lupin_ or _OBLL_, which was probably for the best.

James watched as Remus walked – in the very _sophisticated_ way that James' parents had tried to teach him but failed dramatically – towards his favourite desk in the library. Peter had already placed the pink card on the table and alerted Sirius as well. Lily was outside, initiating Part B of _OBLL_.

After about three minutes of reading, Remus looked up slightly to glance about the room and the desk. It was a known fact that, out the Marauders, Remus was most likely to be wary of others. Barely anyone knew why and nobody ever asked, for fear of upsetting him. Remus was most sniffle-y when he was upset and sniffle-y Remus meant a berserk Black named Sirius. Nobody in their right – or wrong, you never know – mind would annoy Sirius Black. Ever.

Anyway, upon seeing the pink card with his name scrawled out elegantly (courtesy of one Lily Evans), Remus carefully picked up the card and opened it gently. A few lyrics that James had recorded with his wand and inserted inside the card escaped, tumbling around Remus' ears:

"_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_If I cannot see you_

_I'll get the Floo…"_

Remus stiffened incredibly quick, leaving James smirking. With the voice modifying spell Lily used on him, James sounded surprisingly like Sirius Black. He knew how to get a reaction out of Lupin instantly.

No more than three seconds later, Sirius himself strode into the library, received a glare from Madam Pince, and stalked over to Remus who, upon seeing Sirius, blushed a light crimson shade and snapped the still jabbering card up. In a feeble attempt to hide it from Sirius, he dropped it on the floor, immediately catching the boy's attention.

"Hey, Remus," Sirius grinned as he bent down to pick up the note. Remus squeaked and, as he'd gone down to pick it up too, bumped heads with Sirius.

"Ah… Sorry!" cried the blushing boy. Peter almost wept seeing his friend like this, for it was Peter's idea in the first place and now he was having second thoughts. But, he needn't have worried. Sirius merely laughed, rubbed his own head for a moment and then moved on to Remus'.

"It's okay," he said, smirking slightly. "Are you alright?" Remus hadn't taken his hand away from his forehead, you see, so the brunette-black haired boy pried the hand away from the bruise, taking in Remus' features.

He hadn't been this close to Remus before and never really appreciated how Remus looked from this close up. He thought the boy was hot far away and yet, here he was, his mind going into overload while painfully trying to memorise every _line_ on his crush's face.

"Uh… Sirius?" wondered the 'hot' boy, worry starting to form in his golden eyes. That was another thing Sirius loved about Remus; his eyes. They shone, glinted even, with every emotion he felt at a single moment. But he also hated making Remus worry, so, instead of getting lost in those beautiful eyes like he ought to, he stood up straight, a blush creeping onto his cheeks, and smiled down at the werewolf.

"I have diagnosed you, Moony," he exclaimed. Moony became considerably more observant now that Padfoot had diagnosed him.

"And what is my condition, Padfoot?" humoured the smaller, younger and more innocent male. Sirius could hear the sarcasm in his voice and smirked.

"You are one hundred percent…" he began, "perfectly perfect!" He threw his hands out to the side like a show-biz guy and a grin plastered his features. Remus rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his own features, before noticing the note.

"Uh, Sirius? Can I have my note back please?" he requested, blushing lightly. Sirius looked down at his hands and frowned, seeing his crush's name written 'all fancy-like'.

Instead though, he played it 'cool'. This was not going well.

"No," Sirius replied starkly. "You can't have it back as it's from little Moony's secret admirer and Padfoot wants to know who said person is!" His taunting voice held half the deal but his eyes gave away the pain he was feeling.

Why would anyone take his Moony away from him? Did Moony like his secret admirer? Did Moony even know who this girl – or guy – was? Who was he to judge; he was gay himself.

Remus' eyes drooped and his aura changed suddenly. He let a whimper slip out from under his breath and instantly prayed his best mate didn't hear.

So it wasn't Sirius on the card? Snape was probably playing a joke on Remus; everyone knew Snivellus had the hots for Sirius. Too bad for him though! Moony wasn't giving him up without a fight. And a werewolf gets very protective over _their_ things.

Sirius opened the card and suddenly Lily's voice blared through. "Right you two!" she yelled. "The lake, now. Got it? Good!" And silence permeated the area once more.

James silently prayed that his girlfriend – who was super hot, by the way – hadn't messed up or it would be the end of the Marauders…forever…

"Us…two?" Sirius glanced quizzically at Remus who was staring just as blankly at the card. That soundtrack hadn't been on their when he's opened it! Maybe it was different one or…

"Oh, very clever, Lily," he muttered, standing up and packing away his book. Sirius watched him, his eyes taking in the amazing Remus Lupin.

"What's so clever?" he asked the bookworm, a curious expression marking his face. It took all of Remus' strength not to kiss his adorable, doggy-like features right there and then; even in human form, Sirius had control over the dog inside him and often used them on his facial expressions. "Remus?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, Sirius! Lily said to meet her by the lake. Obviously she thinks it's time we get a date or something!" Remus explained, closing his bag with a snap. Sirius could see that he was lying but didn't want to anger Remus, who looked furious enough already. Carefully the older boy placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the werewolf's ears to go incredibly red.

Sirius loved those ears.

"C-Come on!" squeaked Remus, his face turning crimson again. Gods, why did Padfoot do this? Couldn't he see the effect it was having on him? He couldn't say no, his grades were slipping, he was in love!

Remus pulled his shoulder away from his older friend, who, in turn, frowned lightly. What did he do? Remus wasn't talking to him at all.

They graced out the library, Sirius giving Madam Pince a quick wink – which only infuriated her – and Remus flashing an apologetic look – which calmed her slightly. She then winked at the two boys behind the shelves – how blind people are when they are in love – to signal that they're safe.

"Good luck," she whispered to them as they left afterwards. For, as much as she hated *cough*despised*cough* Sirius Black, she adored Remus Lupin who never succeeded in annoying her in the slightest. And since polite little Remus had a crush on Bad-Boy Black, she'd do her best to get them together. She sighed. If only getting Filch was that easy.

As Remus and Sirius walked down to the lake, an uncomfortable silence ensued. Finally, Sirius had the guts to break it.

"Madam Pince doesn't like me," he noted, merely to break the ice. Remus looked up at him and smirked.

"Going for older women now, are we Black? Here I thought you only made-out with girls in our year!" he laughed. Sirius forced a smile, finding the joke a little funny but he could tell Remus was uncomfortable. The look in his eyes, whenever he glanced at Sirius, was beyond anything the browny-black haired boy had ever seen.

Pain. And Sirius knew he'd caused it.

"What did I do?" he wondered aloud, stopping in his tracks to think. Remus paused and glanced back at him, worry entering his eyes once again.

"Sirius, are you okay?" he asked. Sirius looked up and frowned. Now worry. What was happening to Remus' emotions?

He shook his head, however, and continued walking, leaving Remus to catch up. "You can tell me everything, you know," he said to the tawny-haired boy once he'd caught up. Remus looked at him and smiled weakly. The amount of concern on his pal's face was a concern in itself.

"I know," he replied, angling his head slightly to the left and adopting a rather innocent expression. Sirius blinked, a blush creeping up on his pale cheeks.

Why the hell was Remus so cute?

Suddenly, they both snapped out their thought when a cough…well, coughed. They looked up and saw Lily, in a chef's costume and hat, standing there, smiling. They both smiled back, Remus slightly more than his crush, and Lily nodded.

"Dinner is this way, sirs!" she grinned, stepping back.

The sight made both boys gasp.

**Author's Note: Hello all and everyone! It's TwilaCute here, scarring you with her Filch x Madam Pince! No, this fic is not about those two. If you haven't read it (and you should have, otherwise you're being awkward), then you will know that this fic is about my newly addicted-to pairing: Remus Lupin x Sirius Black.**

**I am a shounen-ai/slash fangirl, as I'm sure some *cough*most*cough* people know. I'm not overly good with writing romance or humour (I suck at both) but I hope this fic is okay. It might be a two-shot, it might be a three-shot, depending on my updates.**

**This is the first story I decided to post (it may not be the first one I ACTUALLY post so be warned) so please be nice. If you don't like the pairing, there IS a warning at the top and there will be NO smut in this. I think of fluff as a gentle kiss so there MAY be some fluff in here, please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Disclaimer: TwilaCute does NOT, and she repeats NOT, own anything in this story except the plot. The characters all belong to J. who has recently written an adult book that is said to be terrible. I'm not reading it though.**

**Thank you for reading! I'm not going to force you to review but I'd like help on how to make my writing better, even though the help I'm getting at the moment is great! Flames or unfair criticisms will be taken into account and used to light romantic candles for Remus and Sirius to enjoy.**

**beeabeeon49's note (she wanted to have one): TwilaCute may not force you to review, but I will. Go click that button down there and review.**

**Any spelling or grammar mistakes that you spot are kind of my fault because I was meant to find them. There was surprisingly little – some peoples' stories that I beta are really quite difficult to because there are so many mistakes that I have to explain.**

**But go review now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer and A/N are at the bottom**

_The sight made both boys gasp._

In front of them, barely believable, was a small table overlooking the lake. Normally, both males would laugh at the poor soul who was in for the 'torture' of the following evening. But, knowing that this was for them, made them change their opinions drastically.

The table was covered in a divine white tablecloth which, in turn, was covered with a red cloth down the middle. Both hung over the sides, blowing gently in the breeze. Upon the table, diagonal from one another, were two sets of sparkling cutlery, provided by the house-elves. Each piece of glistening brass (they weren't able to choose silver because of Remus' 'furry little problem') had a lion engraving at the bottom, to insinuate that both boys were from Gryffindor, the house of the lion. In the middle of the table, between the diagonal cutleries, was a pure red candle with gold lining that swirled round and round. It was held in a gold candle-holder, which also had a lion engraved in it for the same reasons. Around the table, which was wooden by the way, were two wooden chairs, sleek and shining. They were opposite one another with a lion design on the back, as sleek and shiny as the actual chairs.

Both boys gazed in amazement for such a long time, Lily was starting to worry. She waved her hand in front of their faces at super-speed, glaring as they stayed shocked.

"Will you two please wake up?" she growled, stamping her foot in frustration. Sirius 'woke' up first and frowned at the ginger girl, who by now was tapping her other foot impatiently.

"Evans," he said, as calmly as he could – because it's not every day your best mates and your 'brother's' girlfriend decide to create a romantic dinner for you and the person you love. Yes, Sirius knew. In fact, it was so blatantly obvious that Sirius was wondering why Remus hadn't figured it out yet. Then again, Remus was a very oblivious person. Sirius had been flirting with him (quite well, he must say) for weeks now yet the little werewolf hadn't noticed a thing. It was infuriating, to say the least.

"Yes?" Lily queried, ready with a comeback if he insulted the table. She'd spent all day on that (it was a Sunday!) and was proud of it, to say the least. James, who had come by earlier, had refrained from complaining so she thought that, if the most annoying boy in the year (who just happened to be her boyfriend) was kind, Sirius should have the least bit gratitude for all she'd done.

"Nice table," Remus interrupted, finally snapping out of his daze. Lily beamed with pride. "Is it for James?" Her smile dropped.

"No," she sighed, giving Sirius helpless looks. The boy in question wasn't looking at her though. He was scanning the perimeter for the other Marauders, silently counting the many ways of doom that they would receive. "It's for you and Sirius."

"Me and S-Sirius?" Remus wondered, his cheeks blaring a fiery red. Sirius, who had given up on his 'Murder the Marauders' quest, glanced over at the younger boy and saw his blush, something Remus was exceedingly embarrassed about. That only made his cheeks burn brighter.

"Yep!" Lily grinned happily. She was glad the naïve child had finally gotten the idea. The blush was a sign of defeat, in her books. And Lily had a lot of books: books about why she shouldn't date James Potter and books about why she should. There were books on relationship advice and books on how to kidnap any other girl that flirted with James Potter.

Like I said, Lily had a lot of books. And her favourite, at the present moment, was what a blush meant. Remus's blush meant, 'I-really-hate-you-and-James-and-Peter-for-this-and-I'm-not-sure-why-I'm-going-to-go-along-with-this!' Lily could get a lot from a blush, especially from Remus's.

Sirius, feeling slightly worried (which was uncommon for him), began bouncing from one foot to the other, clearly wanting to sit down. Remus looked over at him, a small smile releasing itself onto his face. His eyes were half-shut in that protective way when you're with the one you love – you know, that face when you have to angle your head to the side to get it to work properly? If not, go look it up. It's completely adorable and it suited Remus so much then, that Sirius stopped bouncing to stare, mesmerized.

"I guess we could sit down for a while," Remus pondered, his face clearing of the cute look, "I haven't got any homework to do yet…"

Sirius, about to complain about the missing cute face, completely rewired his brain when he heard that. Remus plus Sirius plus romantic lake plus romantic evening equals an in love Remus and a happy Sirius.

Now was the time to woo him, Sirius mentally decided. No more messing around. If Remus didn't fall for him today, Sirius was going to tell him. And telling him was out the question, considering he had a reputation to keep up. If Sirius didn't have his reputation and he didn't have Remus, things could go downwards very quickly.

"Really? YAY! Thank you, Rem!" Sirius took great care not to call him 'Moony' due to Lily being there and not knowing if she knew about Remus' 'furry little problem'. She did, but that's not important.

"Very well. Please follow me to your seats," Lily said, smiling brightly and leading both boys to the table. Sirius interlocked his hand with Remus' as they sat down, causing the werewolf to blush a very dark red. Not noticing this time, the Animagus grinned and took the menu off of Lily, who seemed very awkward.

"Thanks," Remus told Lily as he took the menu. Lily merely shot Sirius a proud look before walking away, no doubt to find James and ask about what path of action to take next.

Sirius watched Remus's eyes dart over the menu, loving the fact that the gold matched Gryffindor's and that they sped over the writing so fast, they looked like flashes. Like fireworks. Beautiful, Remus-like fireworks.

Remus, feeling Sirius's eyes burning into his skull, looked up and quickly caught the blush on his crush's cheeks as the dark-haired boy averted his eyes. Looking into them, Remus realised his hand hadn't left Sirius's. He went to move it, feeling the butterflies grow worse, when Sirius unconsciously tightened his grip. The blood began pulsing in Remus' ears, causing them to turn as red as his cheeks. Sirius looked up, saw the boy's face and blinked; he was worried he was doing something wrong.

"You alright, Moony?" he wondered, raising an eyebrow cautiously. Remus, unable to make up coherent sentences, merely nodded. Sirius kept staring though.

"I-I fine, S-S-S-S-Siri!" Remus stuttered, colour staining his entire face. Sirius smiled.

"You're cute when you're blushing!" he babbled, suddenly realising what he'd said. His own face blushed and Remus laughed. The Animagus couldn't help thinking that it was the cutest sound he'd ever heard. Even cuter than his cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, who was adorable to say the least.

"You're cute when you're blushing," retaliated the werewolf, a devious smirk appearing on his lips. Sirius laughed, the awkwardness forgotten.

"Know what you're having?" he wondered, tightening his grip again. Remus nodded and leaned over, dodging the candle, to point out a meal. His hair brushed the other boy's hand, sending shivers up his spine and letting them tingle there.

"What about you?" Remus asked, looking up at him, staring him straight in the eye. Gold met silver and neither looked away. Caught in the moment, Sirius leant forward, slipping his hand round the back of Remus' head. Remus leant forward too and both boys' minds went blank. All thoughts with any meaning (though both later protested that kissing one another HAD meaning, they just didn't think of it at the time) went out the door as their lips met. It was gentle, not forced, but, as both pulled away, it left them wanting more.

Lily ruined it by squealing loudly from a bush, her fan-girl side getting the better of her. Both boys flicked their heads over towards her and James shut her up with a kiss, sending the other two a thumb up. They looked at one another again and burst out laughing, taking the other's hand in their own and clasping tightly. They then rested their foreheads together and smiled.

"I love you," whispered Remus before, like Sirius did only moments before, remembering what he'd just said. Sirius laughed at his crush's embarrassed expression.

"How long? Because I've loved you for three years, at least!" chuckled the elder boy. Remus blinked and smiled.

"Four years," he smiled, knocking the candle off the table and onto the floor…where it stayed put.

It was plastic. Honestly, you don't trust James Potter's girlfriend with a lighter, especially if they've been dating for more than a month.

Which they have. And now, so have Remus and Sirius.

All's well that ends well!

What about Peter? Finally got a date with the Hufflepuff he'd been pining after for a month. Then ruined it. So he's moping.

But nobody cares. Right?

**I'M SORRY! It moved too quickly, didn't it? I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't write multi-chapter fics! I only write one-shots, usually. And dialogue fics. Sorry!**

**SPOILER ALERT**

**Am I right though? Does anyone actually care about Peter Pettigrew? He's alright when he's a kid but otherwise I find him really annoying, considering he was the one who helped kill Harry's parents then framed Sirius for murder. SIRIUS! How could he…?**

**Sorry, I spoiled that there. But if I spoiled it for you, wouldn't you NOT know who Sirius is?**

**END SPOILER**

**Disclaimer: TwilaCute does NOT, and she repeats NOT, own Harry Potter or any of it's contents. She owns the plot and nothing more. All characters and scenes belong to J. , who is amazing.**

**If anyone has done a story like this, I apologise if you feel I have stolen the idea. It came to me in a weird vision and it's sort of strange! Sorry if I stole it! I really am!**

**TwilaCute :)**

**beeabeeon49's note: Hi, just here to casually force you to review. There's a little button down there, you press it and type. It will only take a minute, unless you're not signed in. That's usually why I don't review stories.**

**But go review now, and I'm going to start beta-ing. Yay.**


End file.
